Another World
by FaintHearted
Summary: Outcasted from the scouts, a mysterious force taking over her body, four new friends, one with incredible blue eyes ....it's like Serena is in another world or something.
1. Default Chapter

Heya, My name is FaintHearted and this is my first attempt at a SM fic. I've only written two fics (sorta testing my wings) I'm truly sorry for any errors done to this story and if I confuse you I appolgize.  
  
All I can say is that until I can find a Beta reader, I'll try my hardest to be all the grammatically (is that even a word. Oh well it is now) correct.  
  
I'm not going to write long chapters at first, just to see how the reviews go.   
  
I hope you all enjoy!!!  
  
By the way I do not own Sailor Moon. ------------Bet you get tired of hearing that.  
  
Another World  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES TODAY. AMY WAS HURT BADLY BECAUSE OF YOU! YES YOU,SERENA!" Raye screamed out harsly , her face was blooded and bruised as was all the girls around her.  
  
There were four girls in all, and they looked to have been attacked by a wild bunch of animals and then dragged for miles behind a big rig.  
  
The most petite of them all was a blonde with pick tails done up in a strangley unique style, that at first glance made you think 'weirdo' but soon grew on you.  
  
Her pale blue eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and for one who normally let the world know her dispear throught wails, when she kept it in was when she was hurt the most  
  
.  
  
None of her companions payed heed to this fact though: Not the blue haired genius, not the brown haired fierce but compassionate cook, or the firey violet haired priestess.  
  
"I cannot believe you would be so irresponsible, Serena" Amy said in a reproaching voice.  
  
"I CAN" snorted Ray, while Lita just wouldn't make eye contact with the slim blonde.  
  
Serena sat still as stone, through the whole verbal lashing, just praying for it to end.  
  
Not giving any excuses because she really didn't have any.  
  
She had no clue what happened back there at the fight, all she knew was it was as if someone else was in her body, and she was outside looking in at the fight.  
  
"We don't want it to happen agian, DO YOU HEAR ME?'" Raye said sternly.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
Raye nodded and looked pointedly to the exit. With tears still in her eyes, and her head held down Serena got up to leave, as she passed the doorway, Raye's voice trailed after her  
  
"If it does, you'll no longer be one of the scouts,........or our friend."  
  
I know it's kinda cruel but it's got to start out that way.  
  
Hope you understand.  
  
Til next time! 


	2. Another World ch2

hello agian everyone!   
  
I hoped you enjoyed my first, and very short chapter.  
  
I'd like to appologize again for the grammar errors.  
  
I confess to being impatient and wanting the job done, who can blame me?  
  
Any way I know your all wonder what this story is about.  
  
and I know my summary doesn't tell much, but I want it that way.  
  
Now before I start the story I would like Chiba Usa to do my disclaimer.  
  
Pink haired kid steps onto stage. Does some coughing and humming, picks up mic and saids...........................................  
  
Fainthearted, does not own Sailor Moon, she does not own any anime, she does not own a house, she doesn not own a.... wait she does have a car....she does not own a guy..doesn't surprise me in the least!...she doesn't own a -----ahhhhhhhhh! I'll shut up!!!!I'll shut up!!! That hurts!!Ouch!  
  
Chiba Usa is tied up at the moment, but you get the idea  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Another World  
  
  
  
It had been two and a half weeks since the INCIDENT occured.  
  
Serena had done her best to avoid her friends, she felt like she let them down in some way, yet in another they had let her down too.  
  
They never asked her to explain what happened, and even though she couldn't she would have appreciated their williness to trust.  
  
Yet they didn't, they accused her and berated her, lashed out at her, and now they hated her.  
  
  
  
That night it had been raining harshly. Serena had just gotten home late for supper as usual, because of some strange man who kept asking her questions.  
  
Serena had just steped into the house when her communicator went off.  
  
"Damn, why can't I have a peacefull evening!" she muttered under her breath, making it low so her mom wouldn't hear.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID,SERENA?!" her mother yelled angrily.  
  
Guess it wasn't low enough.  
  
Serena ducked out of the house before her mom could get to the door and ran, as she ran she answered her communicator.  
  
Mars of coarse appeared with a scowl on her face.  
  
"ABOUT TIME! THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE PARK. HURRY."  
  
"I'll be right there, Mars." then closing her communicator she began to transform.  
  
Two hours later, a battle weary Sailor Moon appeared at the attack.  
  
TWo monster had jumped her, and she had been alone with no hope of help from her preoccupied friends.  
  
She dusted them both, barely before they could finish off her, and not without some wounds.  
  
Because of one monster that resempled a monkey with a candy cane, Sailor Moon had to limp to the park battle.  
  
When she arrived, Mercury was knocked out, Mars was getting a beating, and Jupitor was trying to dish some lightning but with little effect.  
  
The monster was a hideious replica of Godzilla but instead of green it was Serena's favorite color. Pink.  
  
It looked like it was a cross between the Gico Lizard and the Energizer Bunny.  
  
Jupitor noticed Sailor Moon had showed up.  
  
"Do something NOW, Moon!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Sailor moon nodded and started to build up energy to throw her tiara.  
  
Mars finally manage to get away from the pink monster, and glaring at Moon threw some flames at it.  
  
Sailor Moon kept gathering energy, but noticed that something felt wrong.  
  
She started to feel detached from the fight.  
  
Instead of seeing through her eyes it was as if she was looking through someone else.  
  
Someone who was hovering above the fight.  
  
Then she wasn't even in her body at all, she was above it.  
  
And she watched as Sailor Moon finally threw her tiara, but not at the monster.   
  
At her friends!  
  
"NO!NO!NO!No!No! this won't happen. Not my friends!" Sailor Moon started to fight whatever it was,trying to get back into her own body.  
  
As she fought the tiara got closer and closer.  
  
"Moon Tiara, Destroy the monster not them!" Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
Needless to say, She managed to stop it, and kill the monster.  
  
But what good did it do her?  
  
Her friends didn't trust her anymore.  
  
And she had no clue as to whatever happened.  
  
It was like she was on another planet or something.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
I tried to do my best and I know it's sad right now, but it'll get a bit brighter later on.  
  
Please Review 


	3. Another World ch3

Hello all. I'm back and I bring with me chapter 3!!!!!  
  
I would like to appologize for the mistakes made in the first two chapter. I tried to fix them and will be reposting the chapters with this one.  
  
Now I would like to introduce Sailor Mercury doing my disclaimer!!!  
  
The scout walks onto the stage picks up the mic, coughs a little the begins.  
  
The person known as Fainthearted has no rights to the Japanese anime known as Sailor Moon. SHe did not conjure up the anime, therefor she does not hold sway over the publishing rights, nor is she able to make any negotable instruments with said anime.  
  
In simpler terms. Fainthearted DOES NOT OWN Sailor Moon.   
  
Thank you, and have a blessed evening.  
  
On with the story  
  
Another World ch3  
  
Serena trudge slowly down the street to the Arcade, her only hope was to find comfort in her good friend Andrew.  
  
She knew her friends were probably there, but had little doubt they would ignore her.  
  
They had three scout meetings since the incident, and not once was she invited, instead she was kept up on the going ons by Luna.  
  
Serena gave a little smile at the thought of Luna. At first, Luna had been like her friends, angry and deaf to any excuses.  
  
Once the feline calmed down she had asked Serena to explain what happened.  
  
Serena did her best and Luna had believed her.  
  
"I won't tell the scouts though, maybe me and you can figure out whats happening ourselves, and while be do we can give them time to become less dependent on Sailor Moon to dust a monster." the cat had said.  
  
Serena had felt sad to be outcasted from her group of friends, she was not one who liked to be alone. Yet, she knew Luna was right.  
  
And on the plus side it would make her more indepent too.  
  
Pulling herself out of her mullings, Serena entered the Arcade.  
  
TO her right she could see her friends huddled together laughing and joking, that is until one of them spotted her. They stopped what they were doing and looked down at their laps.  
  
Ignoring her friends was hard but Serena managed to turn towards Andrew.  
  
"Hey, Serena! I haven't seen you in here for awhile. I actually missed you." He said kindly to the blonde.  
  
Serena smiled at him while seating herself at the bar.  
  
"You know me, Drew!" laughingly she replied.  
  
Andrew smiled while he made her a dounble banna sundae.  
  
"Here you go, Sere. It's on the house." and the he walked off to serve a couple.  
  
Serena started to eat her sundae when a guy about twenty or so sat next to her.  
  
"That will go stright to you thighs when you get older, little bunny."  
  
came his soft voice.  
  
Serena looked into golden eyes framed by silver hair.  
  
"Connor!Oh my God, I can't believe it's you!" Serena squealed as she threw herself at her old childhood friend.  
  
"Hey, I said I would come back and I did. I even brought some friends with me." Connor said through a smile as he hugged her back.  
  
Serena looked behind him and indeed there were three figures  
  
Two girls and a guy, were standing there watching the exchange between the two.  
  
The females walked up to Serena, and she noticed quickly that they were twins.  
  
As they neared her, Serena felt like a dwarf, they were so tall!  
  
"Hi, I'm Giana." one said in a soft bell like voice.  
  
"I'm Liana." the other said in a firm but femine voice.  
  
Serena was stunned by their appearence.  
  
Both had beautiful voilet eyes framed by thick blackeyelashes, their faces were framed by lavender hair.  
  
The only difference in to two was that Giana's hair fell in long waves to her waist, while Liana's was cropped short in a chic style.  
  
"Nice to meet you."they both said.  
  
Serena nodded her head, to dazed to speak.  
  
The male finally walked up, and agian Serena was struck dazed by someone's face.  
  
Dark blue eyes, a angular face, lean form, dark midnight black hair that fell in his scowling face.  
  
To die for, was the phrase that came to mind.  
  
"Hi." Serena said breathlessly.  
  
The man just glared hatefully at her.  
  
Connor's laugh broke through Serena's fog riddled mind.  
  
"Thats Darien. He's not a social type of person."  
  
Darien just glared.  
  
"We're going to the mall, would you like to join us, Bunny?" Connor asked suddenly as if he was uneasy with being at the arcade.  
  
  
  
Serena looked to her friends in the booth.  
  
All four pairs of eyes quickly swung away.  
  
"Sure. Nothing is here for me anyway." she commented absent mindedly.  
  
But as she was led away, her eyes kept swaying back to her friends.  
  
"Guess she isn't by herself anymore, so theres no reason to fell bad, right?" Lita said softly as she watched Serena leave.  
  
"We have no reason to feel guilty, WE did not do anything wrong, she did." Raye snapped out, but she too gazed at her friend.  
  
"Guys, I know were just trying to make her understand her mistake, but I don't feel like we're doing it the right way. I mean what if we drive her away?" logical Ami muttered to them.  
  
"We won't drive her away, and if we do who would she go to? She needs us, as friends and as scouts. Theres no one else around fighting the negaverse here. So either way she has to stay." Raye reasoned out in a hard voice and then as a after thought, "Plus no one can put up with her for long, except us."  
  
Ami and Lita looked at each other worriedly.  
  
This was not right.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Thats all for now.   
  
Hope you like. 


	4. Another World ch4

Hi everyone. Back agian.  
  
I've don't believe this chapter will be very long and I've no clue when I'll be able to write another.  
  
My moms in the hospital right now, so I'll probably be busy.  
  
Anyway I'd like to introduce todays guest who will do my disclaimer.  
  
Sailor Mars!!!!  
  
Mars walked onto stage, were promtly one of her hills break and she falls flat on her face. She ignores the snickers and getting up starts talking....uh...okay maybe....yelling.  
  
"DO YOU SEE THIS WRITTER. SHE DOES NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, NEVER DID,NEVER WILL. GEESH YOU THINK YOU PEOPLE WOULD ALREADY KNOW THIS!GET A CLUE.YOU DIMMWITTED SONS OF A MONKEY WHO---------   
  
Okay enough of that. Hehehehe.  
  
I know your probably thinking I'm bashing on Raye. Actually I'm not.  
  
Well lets continue with the story now.  
  
Another World ch4  
  
  
  
The day spent at the mall with Connor and his friends completely swept everything negative from Serena's mind.  
  
She laughed and enjoyed herself. Not once worrying about her friends or the negaverse.  
  
Connor's return had brightened her life and cheered her up.  
  
The only cloud in Serena's bright day was the Gorgeous but cruel Darien.  
  
He was always negative, and rude. Not once did he say anything, all he did was glare, which put Serena on edge.  
  
When the shopping was done, Serena waved to the group telling them she would meet them tomorrow at the park.  
  
Three waved back, and said to have a nice day as they walked out of sight.  
  
Whistling, Serena started to skip home when suddenly a shrill roar admitted from the street, followed by screams.  
  
"RUN! It's a monster."  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Look Daddy, a walking ice cream sundae!"  
  
  
  
Serena turned to look, and sure enough a walking sundae was causing chaos on the street.  
  
Bending light poles, wrecking cars, sucking energy from the innocent.  
  
Serena did what she always did in cases like this.  
  
She ran.  
  
She ran to an alley and transformed into her alter ego, Sailor Moon.  
  
The sundae had just picked up some acne faced guy and was dipping him in fudge while he screamed like a girl.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! HOW DARE YOU RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD DESSERT! and terrorize this city.IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"  
  
broke in Sailor Moon's normal pre fight speech.  
  
The sundae looked at the scout with a mixture of awe and disbelief.  
  
It started to say something, Sailor Moon prepared for the threat she knew it would issue.  
  
And waited   
  
and waited  
  
and waited  
  
and waited  
  
seconds went by, Sailor Moon waited.  
  
Minutes went by, Sailor Moon waited.  
  
20 minutes later, it spoke.  
  
"How do you fight in a such a short skirt, and those boots?"  
  
it asked dumbly as it stared at her outfit.  
  
Sailor Moon dropped her head in defeat.  
  
"You got to be kidding me." she muttered to herself, as she started to gather energy.  
  
As she did so she felt the same sensation as before, like someone was switching into her body. Controlling her.  
  
She felt her body relax and stop the power surge. At the same time the sundae had started to charge her with what looked to be like a tooth pick.  
  
Resisting the urge to laugh at the monsters weapon, she began to fight the nameless force.   
  
She strained to force it out of her.  
  
It didn't want to budge, but finally it started slipping. It's control lessened until finally, She had control agian.  
  
The sundae had just reached her then, and she was able to jump out of the way before being ran through by the tooth pick weilding monster.  
  
"MOON TIAR MAGIC!" she yelled quickly and through her tiar which quickly sliced through the sundae.  
  
"Moon dusted." she muttered as she gazed at it's ashes, then turning on her heel she walked home.  
  
She didn't realize til she got home that she had finished a negaverse monster by herself.  
  
"Where were the scouts?" wondered Serena aloud.  
  
"THERES A MONSTER ATTACK NEAR THE MALL!" Ami ran to the door and yelled out hurriedly.  
  
Her friends nodded, and they all began to transform, when a voice cut in.  
  
"Theres no need for that."  
  
Shocked they all turned to see for figures in the distance.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Lita, dumbfounded.  
  
"We are protectors." came the short reply from a girl.  
  
Raye squinted into the distance but good not make out the people, nor did she recognize the voice.  
  
"Of who?" Ami wondered as she stepped closer.  
  
"Of someone dear to me. And to you too, I bet." answered the voice from before.  
  
Raye stepped up closure too, trying to get as close as possible.  
  
"Who?" she aked as she did do.  
  
The voice laughed. "You know who."  
  
Raye began to get mad, her face started to turn red.  
  
Slicing her hand in the air, she yelled "Enough of these riddles, we have important work."  
  
Another woman's voice rose up and in a singsong voice she said.  
  
"If your talking about the monster. She already took care of it. She doesn't need you."  
  
Lita, Raye, and Ami all looked to each other.  
  
"You think their talking about.."  
  
Another man's voice, this one was impatient.  
  
"Damn, you are slow. Serena, Sailor Moon, the blonde. She took care of it.Get it, or do I need to draw you a picture?" the voice snapped rudley.   
  
The other man laughed.  
  
"She doesn't need you, not anymore." and then they were gone leaving the three girls shocked and confused.  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
Well thats all for now. Hope you all like it.  
  
Later 


	5. Another World ch5

I'm back, (Ignores groans)  
  
And I have chapter 5!!!!!!!  
  
Before I introduce the disclaimer for today, I would like to specially thank those who reviewed my story!  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and if your wondering about Chero's reviews, just ignore her.  
  
She's my best friend so she doesn't count.  
  
Now, today I would like to introduce .....SAMMY, Serena's little brat brother. He will be doing my discliamer today.  
  
Sammy take it away!  
  
Boy is on stage playing video games.  
  
Take this! Take that! Yeah I'm sooo gonna win this time!! Damn, I died!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! It's an injustice, a greek tragedy,  
  
it's..it's ...it's NOT FAIR!!!!!   
  
He storms of the stage  
  
Okay well, never mind then, I'll do it myself.  
  
I, FaintHearted, do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Another World ch5  
  
Days flew into Weeks, and weeks into a Month since the scouts had seen their 'punished'leader.  
  
There had been seven attacks since the scout's first incounter with the mysterious four.  
  
Five of those attack were stopped by Sailor Moon.  
  
Only by Sailor Moon.  
  
Two were by the scouts, and the one remaining had been the most confusing battle of all. The monster had been dusted before any of the scouts had arrived.  
  
The scouts had problems, on one hand they had a mysterious group warning them from Serena, and to top that off they knew who she was.  
  
On the other hand, they had outcasted said person from there group for a short period of time, in hopes of making her more aware of her actions.  
  
Instead of her running back to her friends for forgiveness and promising to do better. She had forged on without them, becoming a more effective scout (Luna had been bragging to them about the fights she had on her own) and making new friends.  
  
While she became independent and confident; Raye, Lita, and Ami had became insecure and depressed.  
  
During battles they had a hard time destroying the monsters, on a good fight it took them three hours before they could finish even the weakest monster.  
  
They had to face it, they were wrong about the way they had treated their leader.   
  
They needed her, but did she need them?  
  
Heaven, was spending time with Connor and her new friends at the park on a beautiful Sunday.  
  
Love, was the chocolate ice cream she was lapping up.  
  
Bliss, was sitting next to a rude handsome man named Darien.  
  
Serena smiled happily as she listened to Giana and Liana bicker about something or another.  
  
"Am Not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Back and forth the twins kept saying, kinda reminding Serena of the days when her and the scouts were constently together.  
  
"I won't think of them." she muttered to herself, she would not let thoughts of them ruin her day.  
  
Darien looked to the petite blonde next to him.  
  
He watch her face go from one of peace to one of sadness in the blink of an eye.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that head of her's.  
  
Darien lifted an eyebrow as he heard her mutter something to herself, he couldn't help himself. He had to comment about it.  
  
His comment of coarse angered her, and he tried not to smile as he watched her face turn a remarkable shade of red.  
  
She started yelling something but he really wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. He only stared into her eyes.  
  
Eyes so blue, so clear,always showing emotion even when her face was not.  
  
At first Darien had resented be sent to protect this child.  
  
He had felt like he had been reduced in someway from Prince and Guardian of Earth, to a mere baby sitter.  
  
He had no clue as to why him and his friends had been sent to watch her, only Connor knew why.  
  
All Darien was told was that she was important to Connor's mother, to him, and to the galaxy.  
  
Darien had resigned himself to watching over some whinny, sniffling, teenage brat.  
  
He had never expected a wounded bird, with the grace of the finest lady.  
  
The more days spent in her company showed him that she had one of the purest hearts, and loved deeply.  
  
The fact that she was Sailor Moon had indeed shocked him.  
  
That such a slim girl stood up to the negaverse and constantly triumphed was ground shattering.  
  
The fact that she now was forced to do it alone, and maximized her risk of endangerment enraged Darien.  
  
He was not one to be enraged by negelect of someone, especially a girl.  
  
Darien had to admitt to himself, Serena wasn't just any girl.  
  
Serena was THE one.  
  
****************************************  
  
Thats all for today. I do hope you like it. 


End file.
